


Gears Reunited

by quirkySkeleclown



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Galileo Gearloose, Gen, M/M, minor fenro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkySkeleclown/pseuds/quirkySkeleclown
Summary: Gyro hasn't seen his remaining relatives, Newton and Galileo Gearloose, his nephew and cousin, in over a decade. He doesn't want to see them. Fenton however, has other plans.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Gears Reunited

"How many times do I have to tell you, _I don't want to see them_!" He slammed his papers down on his desk. 

Fenton walked closer to Gyro, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gyro please, they're your family, the only biological family you have, they probably miss you."

He frustratingly sighed. "The last time I saw them was before the Tokyolk accident, I doubt they would even want to talk to me." 

Newton and Galileo Gearloose, his nephew and his cousin, the only living relatives Gyro knew he had left. 

"But Gyro-" 

Gyro turned to look at Fenton and placed his hand on top of his. "Just, drop it okay?"

"Okay." Fenton held his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go. 

Gyro turned back to continue working on his blueprints. Fenton still had work to do for the day, but he also had other plans. He sat back down at his desk and pulled out his phone, a few social media searches away and he found what he was looking for. 

**14:53**

**Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera**

**'Hello, is this Galileo Gearloose?'**

**14:57**

**Galileo G.**

**'Yes, who's asking?'**

**14:58**

**Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera**

**'I'm Fenton, your cousin Gyro's boyfriend.'**

**14:59**

**Galileo G.**

**' _Read'_**

**15:12**

**Galileo G.**

**'Gyro? As in Gyro Gearloose? Are you sure you have the right chicken?'**

A few days later and a lot of texts, Fenton had a time and date.

* * *

Gyro was scrambling around the lab looking for something. "Fenton! Have you seen my index cards? I have a meeting with the board of directors in five minutes and if I'm late again Dad's going to cut my off-time inventing budget!"

Scrooge was in fact Gyro's adopted dad, but if Gyro was reckless enough to call Scrooge "Dad" during work hours, then he was definitely panicking. 

Fenton made his way over to Gyro holding his index cards and placed them down on his desk. "Gyro, Gyro, calm down. You don't have a meeting today."

Gyro quickly flipped through the cards making sure they were all there and in order before pointing over to his calendar. "What do you mean? I do, it's been on my calendar for days, I didn't even know I had a meeting today but apparently I just forgot as always!"

Fenton shook his head and rested his hand on Gyro's back to calm him down. "I set that up."

Gyro stopped, confused, and turned to look at him. "What?"

Fenton took the cards and stack of blueprints from Gyro's hands and placed them back down on his desk. Coincidentally, the elevator just arrived. "Today, you have some visitors." 

Gyro turned around upon hearing the elevator ding, his eyes grew wide as the doors opened and two people walked out. Fenton stood back and watched.

A tall freckled white feathered and ginger haired chicken stopped in front of him with his arms crossed. "Cousin Gyro."

Gyro crossed his arms in return, his face was expressionless. "Cousin Galileo."

Galileo looked him up and down and chuckled. "You changed."

Gyro smirked back at him. "You didn't." 

Galileo kept his stiff stance. "It's been a decade. Where have you been?" 

Gyro's beak turned down, seemingly in annoyance. "Nowhere important, just living most of my life alone, dealing with my own issues and whatnot."

Galileo sighed as he lowered his arms. "I missed you, you idiotic braniac."

Gyro held back tears. "I missed you too dork." 

Galileo's expression loosened, almost turning into a smile. "There's someone here who's wanted to meet you for the past couple of years." 

Gyro didn't even notice the child behind him. Galileo held the boy's hand and brought him out from behind him, he was a young boy with blonde hair and cream feathers, along with a pair of round glasses that reminded Gyro of the ones he wore when he was younger. 

"This is Newton. Newton, meet your Uncle Gyro." Galileo motioned between the two.

Gyro leaned down to his hight as the boy nervously waved. "H-hi Uncle Gyro!" Despite how anxious Newton looked, he was brimming with excitement. 

A grin came upon Gyro's face seeing the bright child. "Hello Newton." 

They boy smiled back at him, suddenly a small robot climbed up onto his shoulder. It looked similar to Lil Bulb, except it had a yellow bulb with a blue body. Gyro looked at it curiously.

Newton lit up after seeing Gyro's expression, he held the little bot up to Gyro. "This is Lil Iri! He's an iridescent bulb bot! I sort of based him off of your Little Helper design." 

Gyro looked at the bot and nodded proudly. "This is brilliant! You're a really smart kid Newton." 

Newton had looked up to Gyro since he was younger, it was only recently did he find out that he was actually related to the brilliant scientist. He couldn't handle his excitement and jumped up to give Gyro a hug. 

It's been years since Gyro has seen Newton, last time he saw him, Newton hadn't even hatched. Gyro happily hugged his nephew back. 

"Thank you Uncle Gyro!" Newton pulled back from the hug with a huge grin and went back to holding his caretaker Galileo's hand.

Gyro stood back up and wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have had avoided you guys for so long. I've… been through a lot. I hope you can forgive me."

Galileo laughed with a smile. "Of course we can forgive you, you nerd. We're just happy to know you're okay." 

Gyro smiled, it's been years, he should've done it sooner, but it's better late than never. 

Fenton exclaimed a quiet, "Yes!". His plan worked, Gyro's reunited with his family again, and he's happy. That's all Fenton wanted. 


End file.
